Professor Layton and the Saga of Bizzarre Events
by Seventh Sunset
Summary: Phantomess of the Opera and I have teamed up to bring you this hilarious saga of Professor Layton and Luke ending up in various books, movies and video games! What...or rather who...is causing this strange story-hopping dilemma! like, what the hell!
1. Strange happenings and a teaset

_**Note from the Author: Helloooo everyone! Phantomess of the Opera and I just wanted to say that all story ideas are welcomed and greatly appreciated! (also help the creative gears start crankin') :]**_

_**Any-whoo, hope you all enjoy the story! **_

_**~rAwrXdiNo3 **_

Dammit…

That money shouldn't have been spent on lottery tickets and hookers! I mean they weren't even _good _ones, and…

_Hem, _erm…I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Let's focus on the main question that is posed before us: Where the _bloody hell _were Luke and I?

I, Hershel Layton (being of sound body and mind , I may add,) had just moments ago woken up in the strangest of places. At first, I couldn't tell where I was, but it looked like a dungeon of some sort. _Why a dungeon? _I thought to myself, _I've never done anything bad in my life! Well, unless you count that summer in Hawaii…_

And after that thought (which I will _not _be sharing,) I looked around again. I immediately spotted Luke, who was snoring peacefully with his bottom sticking up in the air and his cheek plastered to the cold stone floor. A bit of drool dribbled out of his mouth, and, since I didn't want the boy to drown in his own saliva (I am quite fond of him, you know,) I pinched his nose between my index finger and thumb.

Immediately, he shot up, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, ANTON! ILL EXPOSE YOU AND… oh, G'morning, Professah." He said, realizing it was only me. He happily smacked his lips and looked around. "Professah, is it really morning? I mean, it's so dark and damp!"

"Yes, Luke. I've had time to view our surroundings. It seems we're in a dungeon of some sort."

Luke's eyes became wide and he said in a panicked voice, "B-but, I didn't do anything wrong! And you _definitely _didn't do anything wrong, so that just leaves…FLORA!" He looked around anxiously for the girl, and suddenly brought something to my attention: I hadn't seen Flora lying on the ground, only Luke. "Professah, where's Flora?"

I adjusted my top-hat and scratched my head. "I…to be honest, I'm not quite sure, Luke. Why don't we search around a little, Perhaps we can find her and pick up a little information on our current location, eh?"

"I'm on the case!" he said, happily hopping up. He spun around, then spun back again. "Uh, Professah? Why is there a weird elf-thingy staring at us?"

I quickly ran to the boy's side and gasped: Sitting there was an elf. And with eyes so huge they overcame half of his head, which, like the rest of his body, was covered with wrinkly skin, huge, drooping ears and only a dirty pillowcase and boots with miss-matched socks sticking out, it was truly the ugliest creature I had ever seen.

…...

It was the _cutest _creature I had ever seen! It had eyes as big as dinner plates, wrinkly skin, Big, floppy ears and a pillow case with oversized boots and miss-matched socks sticking out of them. _Awwwww, how cute! It has different socks! _I turned to the Professor, and saw he was staring at the elf like it was a dangerous diseased beast.

"Erm, Luke…you have a way with animals, right? Why don't you, ah…try talking to our visitor over there."

I nodded, and slowly walked over to the animal. Unsure of its intelligence, I spoke slowly. "Hello, little fellow! My names Luke, L-U-K-E… what's yours?"

The elf looked at me, and then, in a high shaky voice, he said, "The names Dobby, D-O-B-B-Y, sir."

I smiled, he was smart! "Well hello, Mr. Dobby! Would you happen to know where we are?"

"_Mr. Dobby, _I quite like that! Well, sir, you are in the dungeon of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The _finest _wizard school in London, I may add!"

I gasped, and stared at Dobby, who was standing with his hands on his hips and with an air of self importance. "Th-_The _Hogwarts? The one in all the books with the magic and the cool stuff and Harry Potter and—"

Dobby interrupted me, "You know Harry Potter? Oh my, Dobby is so excited to meet some of Harry Potter's friends! Let's go up and talk to him right now!"

I looked excitedly at Dobby, then at the Professor, "Professah! We get to meet Harry Potter! Come on!"

The professor was probably thinking, _who the hell is he? _Because he said, "Erm, I'm not sure, my boy. After all we must find Flora and—"

"Dobby will take the young master, then."

I looked at the Professor with my best puppy dog look, and he sighed. "Very well, let's make haste." I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter "After all, who knows what this elf _really _wants," which I would ask him what he meant by it later and somehow get 'The talk.'

"YES!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air, and, with that, we were led up a set of stairs to the dining hall.

It was _exactly _as it was described in the books: candles and chandeliers floating in mid-air, tables laden with food ( which reminds me…I haven't eaten since breakfast!) Students all laughing and talking, and at the front were all the teachers, including the headmaster. Dobby took us directly to the headmaster, and announced excitedly, "Sir! I have friends of Harry Potter's!"

…...

I was nervous as the strange elf led me and Luke through the bustling dining hall. A few students looked up at us as we passed, and I heard the word _Muggles, _whatever _that _meant, said at least once. We were brought before what I assumed were the teachers of the school, and the elf happily said we were the friends of a lad I never had even heard of before.

"Friends of Harry's, Dobby? But, these are…" he trailed off when his eyes fell on me. I immediately felt uncomfortable as he scanned me from top- hat down. Then, his eyes stopped on a completely personal area, and I knew I had to stop this inappropriate act at once (After all, with a beard almost past his knees and as white as snow, with a wrinkled face, he _obviously _was a bit old). I gave a slight cough and the man came out of his daze. "Yes, well," he walked over to me, "Hello, _sir, _I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this fine school. May I say that is a simply ravishing hat on you, really brings out your eyes!"

I just stared at him, absolutely shocked he was acting this way in front of Luke! "Yes, um… thank you, Albus. Me and my apprentice Luke—"

"Hello!"

"Yes, Luke, have found ourselves in the basement of your school, and missing a person from our party."

"Would this person happen to be a girl named Flora?"

"Ummm, well, yes…"

Albus's face lit up, "Well! She's over there, sitting with Harry and his friends!"

"OH BOY!" Luke shouted, and bolted down to one of the tables. I raced after him as we came to the table Flora was sitting at. "Professor! It's Harry Potter, just like in the books!" She said, happily. Harry, a boy with large glasses and a lightning scar looked up and gasped. "Oh my! It's Professor Layton!" he looked over to his orange haired friend, "Dude!" then he turned back to me and began pumping my hand up and down, "I'm thrilled to meet you, sir, I've played all your games! You are a true genius! Except for when…well, have you gotten over that girl yet?"

I gaped in awe at the nerve of the boy. "How do you know about Claire? That is a personal matter! And what games? I've never heard of them! Are we being watched? Some stalker reality thing?" I spun around: no hidden cameras. No stalker. Glaring over my shoulder, I asked Flora, "Where have you been? We woke up and you had vanished!"

"Well, I went upstairs with Dobby, and met Harry. Then he introduced me to Ron and Ginny and Hermione, and Ginny invited me to follow her around the school for the day! Ron said Luke could follow him and Harry, isn't that great, Professor?"

"Yes, I suppose…" occurrence

"Well, sir, it was great meeting you, but classes are starting up soon. We should be on our way, but why don't you investigate the grounds a little? See what interesting little things you can find? Maybe you can find out who took Hagrid's tea set! He's been awfully glum, says life isn't 'nothin' withouta nice cup o' tea'. Don't you feel the same?"

"Why, yes, Harry, my boy. I think I'll do just that!"

"Excellent! See you 'round, then! Happy hunting!"

"Yes, have fun you two!" I said to Flora and Luke, and as they chorused back, "We will!" I began to devise a plan to investigate the strange school, and find how we got here, and how to get back to my flat…oh, yes, and find the tea set.


	2. Out of one situation & into a zanier one

_**A/N: Wow, sorry for the slow update! Holidays and New Years were hectic for both me and Phantomess, but we're back and ready to roll! Haha, this is gonna be the last chapter in the Harry Potter part of the story, just a heads up. Where will the Professah Luke and Flora end up next? Well, for the next two chapters only Phantomess of the Opera will know so be on the lookout for those! Anywhoo, enjoy chapter two!**_

_**~rAwrXdiNo3 **_

"Oh boy you don't know how excited I am, Harry, I mean I've read all about you and Ron and Hermione and how you go out with Ginny and you eventually marry her and about the classes and Voldemort and—"

"Whoa! Slow down, Luke; don't wanna be running your mouth non-stop in front of Professor Snape, do you…and I marry Ginny? _Ginny_"

I gasped, "I…I get to meet _the _Professah Snape?" I was so amazingly happy I could just give Harry a hug. Not only had he promised me that we'd sneak out of the common room that night and mess around with Dobby and the other house elves and get into all sorts of other tomfoolery and mischief, but he also said that we could get together with Ron and Seamus Finnigan later on and check out some "special" magazines and eat some brownies made in a pot! I mean, what else could a boy ask for (other than more awesome stuff)?

We walked down a few more hallways while Ron asked me how I knew Harry was going to marry his sister, and before I could answer, we came to a dimly lit room. Clearing his throat, Harry jumped out in front of me and Ron, and with his arms spread wide and fingers spread out into the "Spirit Finger" position, he announced, "Welcome to Potions class, Luke! Just, erm… _don't _get on Snape's nerves on the first day…otherwise he'll hate you too, and that's _my _position. He thrust open the doors, "Here we are!"

Excitedly, I looked around. "Erm…Harry, where are the students?"

He came up next to me, "Oh, I forgot. Everyone! The coast is clear! It's just me, Ron and Luke Triton."

"From the Professor Layton games?" someone called out.

"You betcha!"

"Woot!" someone shouted, and another girl ran up and screamed "OMIGOD! LUKE! WE SHOULD TOTALLY HAVE A KID TOGETHER!"

I beamed at all the attention. Everyone in the class (except for a group of three students in the back who were singing 'Kumbaya' and praying Snape wouldn't kill them), had swarmed to greet me.

"All right you crazy kids!" Harry said, laughing as he silenced the crowd, "Now, remember: Luke's just a humble guest here at Hogwarts, so I want you all to make him feel comfortable during his stay. But in the meantime, let's sit down before Snape gets here." With that, everyone began to go back to their seats. But just as soon as the last kid was seated, the room grew extremely dark, almost pitch black, and everyone disappeared…well, except for Harry, who had his hands spread on the table and was mysteriously glowing, and people on either side of him were looking at him with shocked expressions. I furrowed my brow, this scene before me looked awfully familiar, almost like a famous painting I had seen before…

Suddenly, the door flew open, and I couldn't believe my eyes. "HARRY POTTER!" a voice bellowed, "DETENTION!"

…

I walked through the overlarge pumpkin patch, wondering how Luke and Flora where doing. _Now, _I thought to myself, _I don't have the slightest idea of how Luke, Flora and I ended up in this place. Maybe this is the doing of Clive, I mean; the man knows how to set up a scene, and…_

_CRUNCH!_ I winced at the loud noise and looked down: scattered around my foot were broken shards of pink ceramic. And on one of the shards was a sloppily written letter: 'T set is heer'

_Oh, erm…it looks like I've found the tea set…._

To avoid breaking the already broken part of the set, I took a step to the side. _CRUNCH!_

I took a step to the other side. _CRUNCH!_

Okay, I took a step backwards…nothing. I sighed and took another step. _CRUNCH! _

"OH COME ON!"

…..

Harry's mouth dropped open, "What? Why do I have a detention? I didn't do _anything…_yet. I promise!"

Snape growled, "The reason you have a detention, Potter, is because you were born!"

"Now, Professor, we talked about that: My parents were like, in love…I mean, _really _in love so after they got married they went on their honeymoon and…"

"Yes, Potter! We discussed this! That was one summer in Hawaii I won't be forgetting soon."

I jumped up, "Does this summer have anything to do with a frog and pair of dentures?"

Harry blinked, "Erm, yes, as a matter of fact, but how did you know?"

"Wow! The Professah had an experience in Hawaii with a frog and dentures too! You should talk to him! The only thing that might confuse you though is how the frog part lead to the dentures part…or how the dentures part lead to the frog part!"

"STOP BABBLING!" Snape roared. "You, small child in the cheap looking blue sweater and hideous cap, who are you?"

"Hey! First of all I am _not _small! And you don't look so hot yourself, mister 'I'm-so-emo-with-my-black-clothes-and-oily-skin-and-greasy-hair-and-ugly-face'."

"You really wanna go there, punk?"

"You bet!" I puffed out my cheeks in a macho-like manor and crossed my arms.

Snape, laughed, "Ohoho! Harry, I _like_ this boy!"

Harry jumped up, "What? So when I make fun of you, I get 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention, but when Luke makes fun of you he gets the welcome wagon?"

"I'm just unfair like that. Plus, your parents annoy me and I don't know who the hell this kid is."

Harry glared at Snape and folded his arms. As for me, I was overjoyed. _I think I'm gonna like this class!_

…..

"Ha! Take _that _you stupid tea set!" I had finished burying the shards and literally "dancing on their grave." Yea, I might seem crazy, but not knowing where you are or how you got there does something to a guy. After this little tantrum, I went back to the castle.

As I roamed the halls, I still pondered possible solutions of how we ended up in this bizarre world. Then, a voice stopped me in my tracks, "_Hershel! _You sly dog, what are you doing roaming the hallways alone…and without a pass!"

Groaning, I turned, "Um, Hello, Albus. I was just looking for Hagrid's lost tea set."

"Oh! And did you find it?"

"It, um, depends on what you mean by 'found' exactly."

He laughed and came over, putting his arm around me in the most uncomfortable manor, "Now, a strong, gorgeous man like you must need help at some points in time, so is there anything I could help you with?"

My face had turned beet red, but I managed to stammer, "N-not unless y-you know where to f-find a bus stop."

"As a matter of fact I do! Why don't you give me some cash and I'll get you, and those children you keep around some tickets?"

"S-sure," I said, and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "Make it quick."

Albus winked and then suddenly disappeared. Now it doesn't take long to get tickets, but an hour passed before he returned….in a sparkly pink shirt, sunglasses and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. Ignoring his appearance, I jumped up, "Do you have the tickets?"

"Oh! My goodness Hershel, I forgot. I actually bought lottery tickets and used the remaining 15 bucks I had to go to a hooker bar!"

My eye twitched, and I walked up to Albus, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close enough to scream in his face, "YOU DID _WHAT_?"

Albus blinked and then slunk back, "I-I'm sorry, Hershel. I've been a bad boy…but do you wanna see just how bad I can be?"

"No!" I said, "I have _no interest _in men your age!"

"But you have an interest in men?"

"Stop changing the subject! I just want to get out of here!"

Albus laughed, "Well why didn't you _say_ so? I can dissaperate you out of here right now! Just get the boy."

To keep myself from strangling the old coot, I ran out to find Luke. He was in the dormitory with Harry, his ginger friend wand and some Irish kid. "Luke! C'mon, we're leaving!"

Luke blinked, then turned to Harry and the rest, "Nice meeting you all, remember, the fourth game is coming out soon!" They all cheered and said goodbye, and I pulled Luke out. After getting Flora on the other side of boys' common room, I dashed back to Albus's office. As we ran, Luke said, "Wow, Professah! Brownies made in a pot are _strong._"

We finally reached the office, and Albus said, "Okay! Everyone is present, corr—"

"YES! Just get us out of here you crazy old man!"

Suddenly, it felt like we were being crammed into a much to narrow space, but it only lasted for about 10 seconds. As soon as my vision un-blurred, I noticed we were in the middle of a bustling street in London…and yet, I had no idea what street or even which part of London we were in.

"Um, Mr. Dumbledore," Flora asked timidly, "Where are we?"

He shrugged and patted her on the head, "Don't know, don't care, sweetheart. Now I gotta run," and before he disappeared, he said, "I hope I see you again, Professor Layton_._" And with that, he wads gone…Leaving me, Flora and Luke alone, and wondering just where the bloody Hell we were…_again._


	3. WHAT TIME PERIOD!

_**A/N (Phantomess of the Opera): SORRY! SOOOOOO SORRY it took me so long! I had to first wait for rawr to send me her parts, then I had practices to attend and**_

_**it all just got to busy! But here's the chapter now, and I hope you enjoy it as you all seemed to have enjoyed rawr's.**_

Mr. Dumbledore disappeared, much to the Professor's delight it seemed. I'm not

sure why, because I would have thought that the wizard's presence would have

been of some help to us, this being an unfamiliar place and all... But at any

rate, the Professor lead Luke and I off down the street. Where was he taking

us? Examining our surroundings as we walked there was something familiar yet

strange about it. Luke seemed just as perplexed as I. The Professor still

seemed in such relief and delight without that wizard he didn't seem to notice

anything.

"Luke." I half whispered.

He turned to me. "Yes?"

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"No, do you?" He replied.

"Well, would I be asking if I knew?" Jeez, he can be so slow! Why HE is the

Professor's apprentice is beyond me!

He shrugged in return, turning back to watch our path. I kept my eye on him, hoping he'd say something more, but he only slowed down. "Professah." He finally said. "Where are we going?"

The Professor stopped and turned around with a smile and started, "Well, my

boy, we are... going..." He trailed off, paused, then began looking around...

"Oh my..."

"What Professah?" Luke began to look around too, as did I.

As we did, a horse and carriage passed us and pulled up on the side a few

yards down the street.

"A horse and carriage?" I let out.

"It is actually called a hansom in this time, as I do believe we are back in

the late 1800's." The Professor said.

"1800's?" 1800's! Of course! London in the 1800's, that's why it was so

familiar! But how could I believe we were in the 1800's? It's impossible to

travel back in time! Although in hindsight of what had passed in the last few

hours, I suppose anything could have been possible. "Professah! You can't be

serious! Flora, you don't seriously believe this, do you?"

But Flora had already run off and grabbed a newspaper from some poor

unsuspecting passer-by.

Normally the Professah would not tolerate theft, and certainly would have

questioned Flora on her high level of skill in such an area, but he was too

eager to confirm his suspicions and nearly ripped the paper from her hands

upon her return.

"1890..." The words came softly from his mouth, hands grip on the paper

slackened and I managed to swipe it for Flora and myself to take a look.

We were looking at the paper to confirm the date which the Professor just

stated, which we did, when both our eyes fell on the headline of the front

cover.

_**Countess' Gem Recovered.**_

Skimming over the article we learned that a Mr. Sherlock Holmes had recovered

a precious gem belonging to some Countess that stayed in a hotel. The name of

the suspect was also cleared.

"Holmes..." I muttered to myself. "Sounds so familiar."

Flora looked up at me. "It does..."

But before further speculations could be made, we were dragged off by the

Professah as a police looked our way. "Come children. We must be on our way."

So distracted I was by the time period we'd found ourselves in (whether I believe it or not), I let Flora get away with pick-pocketing! Well, more just theft as I hardly think a newspaper would fit in a pocket. It was only by chance that I saw the very same man talking with a police man further down the road. Whether or not it was in regards to the stolen newspaper or not, I

wasn't going to find out. Why couldn't I still be spending that money in that

brothel right now...

Erm, anyway, We found ourselves in an alleyway a few streets over wondering what to do when a strange man is an over coat with a cap pulled down over his eyes passed us.

"Hey!" Came Flora's voice, loudly. "You didn't think I'd notice!"

The man stopped, turned around and came back. "Apologies my dear." Came an alluring voice. All that could be seen of his face was a hawk like nose and thin lips pulled into a half smile. A newspaper was presented to Flora, which she took hastily. "A rather sharp young lady."

Stepping between Flora and the strange man I addressed him. "Perhaps, but what

game are you playing at, stealing a newspaper from a young girl?"

"Stealing a stolen newspaper from her, you mean." The half smile turned into more of a smirk and I couldn't help but notice the high cheek bones, slightly hollowed underneath, the refined bridge of that hawkish nose, and the delicate lips with which he used to articulate every syllable he pronounced. Oh those lips... Oh what I would do with those-

_So you are into the younger ones_, Came a seductive Dumbledore voice in my

head.

In my shock I hit my head a few times, forgetting about those around me, telling him to 'get out'. And sure enough, a small Dumbledore fell out of my ear and onto the ground, running away while laughing with a squeaky laugh, his excessively long beard the only thing covering him. And cover him well, it did!

But reality sunk in and I looked around seeing the bewildered looks on the faces of Flora and Luke and one of confusion barely visible through a mask of calm on the stranger's face. Obviously they hadn't seen it. Pretend it never happened...

"Oh, you saw my dear girl nick that paper, did you?" A flush came over my cheeks, for more than one reason.

Flora's head dropped visibly as she put forward the newspaper. The man lifted his hat a little. "There isn't much I miss. However, it wasn't the newspaper I was after, but what was in it." As he said these words he put something deep into his pocket.

"I'm so sorry sir, we were just looking at the date. We're not exactly from around here." Luke interjected.

"Mm, it would seem not, judging from your clothes. I don't think I've see anyone wearing clothes of similar fashion. At least not in England, which is where you are from judging by your accents and sense of familiarity?" He said. "Nor have I seen quite an exquisite top hat. At least not in a while." His grey eyes, now visible, bore into mine.

"Well, erm, thank you." Was he insinuating something?

"At any rate, I really must be off returning the lost goods. And I know your intentions weren't bad, so don't worry about the newspaper, I wont tell. However, you had better hope the man didn't see you. Dressed as you are, anyone would recognize you." He said and he headed off back in the direction he came from, leaving us in the alley. We were all paused in a daze for a while longer, and it was I who broke the silence, uttering but two words. "Sherlock Holmes."


	4. ANOTHER change ugh

_**AN: Ok, heres the second part. Sorry its probz not top notch, but iv been so busy! Thanks guys!**_

We were left standing in the alley way wondering what to do next. Sherlock Holmes had just caught Flora out and we had discovered that we were in fact back in the late 1800s. Boy it's a lot to take it! Wait... Sherlock Holmes! We had just met THE Sherlock Holmes! And all I said was... well... nothing! Meanwhile, while I was brooding over how I'd met the famous Sherlock Holmes, the Professah and Flora were discussing our next moves.  
"Luke!" came Flora's voice suddenly. It was only then I realized that that WHOLE time they were both trying to talk to me too.

"Yea?"

She sighed and turned away. "Luke, you must really not be so distracted so easily. I think perhaps we need to rest somewhere and try sort things out." The Professah said calmly, ignoring Flora's attention seeking huffs. "Let us leave."

_

So on we went, the Professor, Luke and myself. Luke and I followed the dear Professor quietly, including no apologies from Luke for ignoring me! He just skipped happily ahead of me, right at the heels of the Professor. 

The streets were so busy, filled with people. I fiddled with my dress the entire time - it was all I could do to stop myself from trying to get people off the streets so that they didn't get run down by the cars that weren't there. It's hard to adjust to a time when automobiles weren't so common. 

Everything was so different. The buildings were smaller, there were no cars, but 'hansoms' instead, all the amazing corsetry that was worn, and everyone was so taller, slim and, well, normal looking. 

"Psst, Flora!" Luke hissed. 

"Mmm?" Was all I replied, still ** that he'd ignored me. 

"Finally! You've been off in a fantasy land for ages!" He exclaimed. 

"I was not!" 

"Were too!"

"I-"

"Wait, just stop!" He harshly whispered. 

"Fine, what?" 

"Where are we going?" He asked. 

I didn't hesitate in my response. "The Professor knows where he's going." 

"Yea, but how can he? Sure there are familiar/similar things, but to be this confident?" He replied. 

We both slowed down.\"Professor," I said, "You do know where we're going, right?" 

He looked back over his shoulder as he walked. "Of course!" He replied. "I don't forget things that easily."

"What do you mean?" 

"Were you alive then?" Luke interjected. 

He paused, and hesitated in his answer. Eventually he just gave up and veered off to the left. "Here, children. How about a bite to eat in this bistro?" 

Food? Who refuses food? The question was forgotten.

_

"Professor, did you hear my question, before?" Flora frowned as we were seated. I pretended I didn't hear her. 

"He obviously doesn't wanna talk to you, Flora. Please allow the men to sort this out!" Luke said, poking out his tongue. 

"Now Luke-" Crap. 

"Excuse me! I believe before we ended up in this weird situation, I was the one who tied your shoes!" 

"Flora, please-" 

"Well, Miss I'm-better-than-you, if you're so great, then how ON EARTH did you manage to let Don Paolo kidnap you?" 

"Now, now-" 

"I believe it was YOU who didn't even realize!" 

"BOTH OF YOU! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" And at that, the whole bistro went silent. "I, er- Children, is this any way to behave in public?" 

Just as everyone started to go back to their own business a waiter approached. Finally, a bit of service! 

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." 

"... Leave?" My face flushed. Never have I ever been asked to leave anywhere before... "O-of course." I stood silently; my hat tilted over my eyes and dragged the two brats out of the bistro. "Never in my life..." 

"Uh, Professah, I'm sorry." Luke muttered.

"And Flora isn't." I heard him say under his breath. 

Seeing my agitated state, Flora decided against a rebuttal and Luke against further comments. 

After some moments of silence, Flora spoke, voice ever so soft and timid. "So Professor..." 

"WHAT?" I growled through grit teeth. 

"Erm... Where are we going now?" Stuttered the poor girl. 

I sighed and sat down on a bench on the sidewalk. "I don't know." All three of us were on the bench now, wondering what to do, when someone familiar approached us. 

"Well, it if isn't our little pick-pocket, the Professor and his young apprentice." Came the familiar, alluring voice that could belong to no-one but Sherlock Holmes. I hadn't forgotten since that day... 

"Hold on, how did you know those things about us?" Luke asked. 

"It is quite simple, Luke." I said. "For the famous Sherlock Holmes." 

The two looked blankly at me and I felt embarrassed somewhat that they didn't not know who this marvelous man was. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I assure you, it is nothing anyone else would not be able to do themselves. But that is besides that point. It seems you are in strife. How may I help you, Hershel Layton?" 

My head shot up, my cheeks flushed. "You remembered..." I muttered, barely above a whisper. 

Luke and Flora just stared at us questioningly. 

After a long moment of my staring into Holmes' eyes, and Holmes tolerating it, I finally spoke, "I suppose we are in need of help." 

"I figured as much. As much as I always wished I could have been around when you grew up, I didn't actually expect it to happen. But back to the problem at hand. As much as I've never believe time travel to be possible, I have a method that may work in sending you back to wear you should be." 

This man is amazing! Oh those- 

"Kiss my lips." Holmes said as he stepped in closer. "It is something that was never meant to happen and it should shock the system enough to cause a disturbance which should tear a hole through space and time and get you where you need to go." 

My face flushed. "You can't be serious! In public?" 

"Ooh!" Flora and Luke started up, kissy-noises and all. 

"Come, quickly." Holmes said, leading us back towards his rooms I assumed.

_

Upon arriving, the consulting detective brushed aside a person whom I assume to be Dr. John Watson and hustled us into his room, locking the door behind him. Holmes afforded no time and pushed himself into me, lips pressing deliciously on mine. I didn't even have a chance to ask the children to turn away. But was soon pulled away from this wondering sensation by laughter. The sensation had changed, and it was dry lips against my own.

I opened my eyes and found ourselves submerged in darkness and who else but Albus Dumbledore in front of my face, locking his lips with mine. 

I pushed him away and stumbled back towards the children, violently wiping my lips. 

"Come on, babe, you know you enjoy it!" He said. "Ok, ok, I came back to put you back on the right path. There was some disturbance in the space time continuum, so I kinda felt it was my duty to come back and kiss you." 

None of us said a word. 

"At any rate, this should set you back on the right track." He waved his wand and his was gone. 

Suddenly an intense white light flooded our vision and in a split second I could feel a breeze...

_**AN: Thanks for reading, and now its back to rawr!**_


End file.
